scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/ Facts about Little Ol' Me (Stolen from Amber and Okami)
Like the name suggests, things about your little blueberry, potato, pastel nerd #I'm an odd person. I was born with black curly hair (yes full head 'o hair) and brown skin, however my hair became a blonde curly afro, and my skin went pale, as I grew older my hair became longer and thicker and brown. Soon it straightened out, and now I have black hair and its short. #My personality is very weird, as I can be very quiet and sad, or very happy within a split second. #I have trust issues #I can keep secrets depending on what they are. #I do keep grudges but I get over them in time. #like my name suggests I am indeed a dreamer, sometimes going back asleep just to continue my dreams. #I remember almost all my dreams if I was honest #I Day dream *alot* #My favourite colours are blue, any pastel colour, neon purple and BLACK. #Black is my go to colour for everything. #I had a great curiosity for the stars when I was younger, leading to my love of galaxies, the moon and stars. #I prefer the rain over the sun #I hate the sun, it actually does hurt me, give me headaches, makes me sick and annoys me to great extent. #I love cold weather. #Winter and Autumn are tied for my favourite seasons. #I love music boxes. Seriously, they're my life. #Rain and Music boxes are the best thing for me. They help me sleep. #I am anime obsessed. #First anime was Pokemon, and then it later became my faourite, but now I dislike it due to crappy Ass Ketchup the bad pokemon trainer. After pokemon Death Note was my first anime that I still love, and 'Hana Kimi' being my first EVER manga #I love Yuri and Yaoi #Haikyuu is may favourite anime currently. #I am Pansexual, not limited to gender #I have been out with both gender of male and female, and Im currently dating a girl #Tales being that girl, hopefully we'll be together for the years to come. #As a kid, my first PROPER word was actually dragon. But if 1/2 baby speak counts then - NumNum as in food was my first #My favourite food is Blueberries #Blueberry was my grandad's name for me since I was a small and chubby cheeked baby, and whenever I visited him I'd paint with him, seemingly to get blue paint on me normally. #I have a dog called Fudge #My rabbit died recently, he was named after the male character from 50 Shades of Grey #At home I'm called Kali, or "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayleigh Play with Me." from my sister. #Kayleigh means Keeper of The Keys, yet I've lost 6 house keys in the span of 2 years. #I've been bullied for 3 years in a row, then after moving schools 2 in a row, and currently being moderately bullied but Im pulling through. #School sucks but I'm mostly a B student #My highest subjects are P.E, Math, Art and OSSP (Socail Studies). #I've known Isa for about 3-4 years now. >v> #Kay is a re-make of an old OC I had called Katia, who was actually a WOLF that could turn into a dragon. I had her since 2006-2007ish due to making her with my friends when we were VERY young since back then running around pretending to be wolves was acceptable. #I was apart of a football, soccer and hurling team when I was younger, I had quit the football due to being bullied. However I still hurl by myself in my spare time #My favourite drink is choclate milk, or blueberry sparkling water. #I love blueberry cheesecake #I hate dancing #I hate parades #I hate crowds #(Wow I hate a lot of things) I hate my own art #Pixel art is my best art bit #I love cats but Im allergic #Very self concious #I have my own OC who is basically my depression as a positive thing, she's called Kyamii. #I try to be funny but I feel as though Im not #Finally- *deep breath* I have 3 dads in total, Half, Biological, and Step Dad. I also have 2 sisters, both being half sisters. One is 24, and one is 10. I have a nephew who has just gone 3 and I have yet to meet. I have over 6 more cousins and 4 uncles and aunts to meet. I basically do not know most of my family. #I hate when people act sarcastic and rude towards me, or ask uneeded questions as I feel they are making fun of me, in which I start distrusting them and finally fall out with them, trying to avoid them. It does sound stupid, but when people start poking at my mistakes it really can bother me if not said in a nice or moderately kind way. #I like anything cute #Only dead humans and animals creep me out #I love spiders #I like any music including country however...Im not that into pop, it can be okay but hhh #My favourite animals are wolves and cats. Dogs are amazing too #I like koalas and Kwoqua. They never stop smiling. #my Birthname is Kayleigh, yet my full name is Kayleigh mary-ann lilí Ní Chairealáinn/O Riley #I can stay up to 5am but the latest ever was 8am #I have a fear of drowning actually. And falling. #I fall over everything. Seriously, stairs included. THE FLOOR WAS LONELY IT NEEDED A HUG #I like Panda's #My star sign is leo #My birthflower is the sword lily #My spirit animal is a wolf/lion, still unsure #Dragons were a big thing in my life. I use to draw them non stop. #Speaking of which, drawing, I taught myself, no help whatso ever... Kinda why I suck at it. #I started liking my drawings a BIT when I started miiverse. #I feel like I'm not really close to anyone other than Tales or Isa, and maybe Joey, Tales is the one Im most close with which is obvious due to our relationship... I have a hard time getting close to others.... It really disheartens me. Especially thinking back I really use to think I was close to a lot of people here, which seems un true #(oh look number 69 time for something dirty) I have a fetish. I think almost everyone does. #I lack self confidence... Like a lot... I hate my whole body, and my face. Hhh. #I have real bad acne on my forehead. #The only thing I like about myself are my eyes, and they're even wonky... #I lack good eyesight to be honest. #I've actually gotten a lot more self consiouse since I came to Scarf Heroes... mostly because of the drama.. #I'm really emotionally sensitive, I can take punches, slaps, things thrown at me, and it wont hurt, but one wrong word that sounds like an insult I take to heart and burst out crying or get pissed off. #I've already lost a lot of friends at home, school and here, which just kinda makes me scared of people. My longest friend has been Ciara Nixon and Megan Davis , and actually Isa, all being my friends for a long running 4 years x') #My main OC apart from Kay and Mizuki is Kyamii, but I dont plan on showing artwork of her for a VERY long time, since she looks too much like Alyssa, even though Kyamii was made before I joined SH. She's more personal than anyone can imagine. #Kyamii's personality is more of who I am than I pretend to be. #^ Meaning, I hide my true feelings a LOT. When I say I'm okay, I'm probably not, but because I'm not super duper close to anyone it seems, I don't really say it. #I am a very loud person IRL, but then thats when I talk. Other than that I'm quiet and somewhat awkward. #I hate my voice. #I hate being Irish...I show pride, but its fake...Especially with Irish jokes consisting of 'Sheep and Cow fuckers' 'Drunks' 'Potatoes' 'Leprechauns.' ect. #SH has affected my IRL life since I only share secrets with my dog now and have major trust issues:') #My dog is 5 years old, soon to be six, and he's been with me and by my side more than my friends have, funny huh? #I scream into my pillow almost every night it seems #I have almost every- Had almost every pokemon game but I got my bag robbed off me in town and lost 10+ pokemon games and 50 euro. Fun amiright. #I only use Youtube for 'TheKingNappy' and ;TheAnimeMan' and sometimes for 'Akidearest' #I honestly hate my socail life. #My favourite Pokemon is either Garchomp or Glaceon #My favourite song is 'Never Alone' by BarlowGirl #My favourite music box is 'Dear You' from Hirugashi. idgaf if I spelled that wrong #Anohana is amazing, and is also one of my favourite anime #My OC's have helped me through a lot, yes FICTIONAL characters are one of the main reasons why I'm motivated to do ANYTHING. #I'm not lazy, it's called selective participation #I love almost any type of Asian food or Itilan food. Serioulsy. #I have REALLY bad spelling...God.. #I hate the colours yellow and pink. I only like Yellow with Orange or Red. #I only wear baggy clothing. Checkered/Flannel shirts are an exception #I only wear leggings and skinny jeans. Never will I wear a skirt unless it's school related. #My favourite bands; MCR, P!ATD, Linkin Park, 21Pilots, FOB, The Offspring and Get Scared. Ta-Daaaa~ Sorry if you guys are dissapointed in me after reading some of these.... hehe... Category:Blog posts